<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Flip Side by TheDyingBookNoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390658">A Flip Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingBookNoodle/pseuds/TheDyingBookNoodle'>TheDyingBookNoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingBookNoodle/pseuds/TheDyingBookNoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise is a muggle, who is attending her first year at Hogwarts! She's learning magic and trying to understand her abilities, but there is someone who wants to silence her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Floating Cushion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything could have been normal. It should have been normal, but then we get that letter.</p><p>	I was doing my chores as usual, cleaning my room, washing dishes etc. Then the mail arrived, which was odd. </p><p>	Didn’t it always arrive on Sundays? I heard everyone, including me in the house think in unison.</p><p>	“ I’ll get it!” I called out to my mother and father. I had always been an only child. That was all my parents had wanted and I was content with that.</p><p>	I clambered down the stairs on my short legs.</p><p>	Ever since I could remember, I was able to see into other people’s heads. It's odd knowing what people are thinking and restraining myself from answering their thoughts. Sometimes it flashes and images, or it's just words that they are thinking. I’ve kept this from my parents though because it would be a very bad idea to introduce something not normal into their normal perfect lives. Right?</p><p>	I reached the last step and ran to the door. I opened the door and blinked. There was an odd tall man in front of me. He had wispy light brown hair, and long slim legs. He has small kind blue eyes, and he smiled down at me. I shivered when I locked eyes with him. He had an odd look to him. Even though he looked normal.</p><p>	“Hello there I’m Naite Kimble. I believe you are Elise Sandoval, am I correct?” He continued with his soft keen smile. </p><p>	Something about his face made me smile back at him. I nodded ,” T-that’s me, but how did you know my name.”</p><p>	He said nothing and just smiled at me. I shivered again. “ Why are you here.”</p><p>	He blinked and looked like he was coming back into reality. That’s when I realized his mind was really quiet. I searched through it subconsciously, and saw a large castle-like building. I was even more confused now so I tried to focus on my mother’s mind, which was pleasant and happy.</p><p>	“ I am here to talk to you and your parents about a new school you get to go to.” He smiled pleasantly again and handed me a letter with an odd seal on the front.</p><p>	I nodded, and looked at him again before stepping back and opening the door a little wider so that he could come inside. I started to walk down to the living room where my parents were, probably a confused expression on my face when I handed them the letter and introduced them to Naite Kimble. </p><p>	My mom took it and flipped it over just as I had done earlier and blinked. “ And who might this be?”</p><p>	“ Mom Dad meet Naite Kimble, Naite Kimble this is my Mom and Dad.” I said blandly still wondering what the heck was going on.</p><p>	“ It’s lovely to meet you both, Mrs. and Mr. Sandoval.” He gave them his pleasant smile that he had set on me earlier. </p><p>	Both my parents nodded and I looked at the letter in my mom’s hand. “What’s that for though, and why are you here?” I asked again, looking up at him with curious green eyes.</p><p>	“ Oh yes!” He grinned clearly trying to get on track and very excited about it. “ Your daughter has been accepted into a very special school. You can open up the letter and it will tell you all about it and I will explain things afterward."</p><p>	My mom nodded and curiously opened the letter. She set the envelope down on her oak coffee table and unfolded the first paper. She hadn’t realized that there was a second one in there as well, so that one fell out. I rushed over to snatch it up before it fell to the ground. </p><p>	My mom was reading the letter with my dad also reading it over her shoulder. So I clambered up onto the armrest of the couch and read it as well:</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY</p><p> </p><p>Headmaster: William Feather</p><p> </p><p>Dear Ms. Sandoval,</p><p>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.</p><p>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.</p><p>Yours sincerely,</p><p>Grim Dixon</p><p>Deputy Headmaster</p><p>-</p><p>	After I finished reading the first page, I could feel my eyes widen in wonder. Hogwarts? Was that what I saw in Naite’s mind? Witches and wizards? Why was I getting to go here? Would Mom and Dad let me? Was this all some prank? I’m not magical at all even if this is real…</p><p>	I could tell my parents were just as confused as I was, so I looked over at Naite for reassurance that this wasn’t all just a dream. He smiled pleasantly at me and made a gesture as if to say go on. That’s when I realized that I still had the second part of the letter with me. It unfolded that one and read it as well:</p><p>-</p><p>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY</p><p> </p><p>UNIFORM</p><p>First-year students will require:</p><p>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)<br/>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br/>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<br/>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)</p><p>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.</p><p>COURSE BOOKS</p><p>All students should have a copy of each of the following:</p><p>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)<br/>by Miranda Goshawk</p><p>A History of Magic<br/>by Bathilda Bagshot</p><p>Magical Theory<br/>by Adalbert Waffling</p><p>A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration<br/>by Emeric Switch</p><p>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi<br/>by Phyllida Spore</p><p>Magical Drafts and Potions<br/>by Arsenius Jigger</p><p>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them<br/>by Newt Scamander</p><p>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection<br/>by Quentin Trimble</p><p>OTHER EQUIPMENT</p><p>1 wand<br/>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br/>1 set glass or crystal phials<br/>1 telescope<br/>1 set brass scales</p><p>Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.</p><p>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS<br/>ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK</p><p> </p><p>Yours sincerely,</p><p>Preston Adder</p><p>Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions</p><p>-</p><p>I gulped reading all the things that I would need. I handed the paper to my mom unsure of what to even do. How would I even get these things. My parents' thoughts were getting more confused and loud as they read the second paper. </p><p>“Where am I even going to get this stuff Mr. Kimble?” I paled at the thought that I would get to go to this school but not have any of the supplies needed for it.</p><p>He smiled at me and then my parents who were also looking for an explanation. My Mom’s hands were shaking so my Dad took her hands in his and then stared intently at Naite.</p><p>“Okay so, now that you all have read the letter I believe I have something to explain to you.” Both my parents nodded at this but I turned away from them to give Naite my full attention. “ The school of Hogwarts is for witches and wizards and before you say they aren’t real, they very much are.” Naite had a twinkle in his eyes. He took out a long wooden rod that looked like a-</p><p>I gasped out , “A wand!” I’m pretty sure my parents jumped. I know this cause I have seen many movies about fantasy witches but never before this.</p><p>“ Wingardium Leviosa!” Naite spoke loudly pointing his wand at the cushion I was sitting on. I gasped in surprise and wonder as it started floating, with me on it. I couldn’t help it but a bubble of giggles erupted from my mouth. I clung to the cushion and spun around in the air to face my parents who were also gazing up in wonder. I smiled and giggled again and the cushion floated back down.</p><p>I jumped up and ran over to Naite his eyes, and probably mine, sparkling with excitement. “ Do I get to learn how to do that?” I asked curiously.</p><p>He squatted down to my eyes level and smiled at my parents and then back to me, and said,” Yes Elise, you are magical too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flames, and Robes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is? Both my parents thought in unison. </p><p>	I started gathering up the letter pieces and jumping about. I was magical, and I was going to learn magic. Was this why I could read minds? Would everything finally start to make sense now?</p><p>	I ran over to Naite and pulled out the second sheet. “ But how do I get all this stuff? We have no stores like this anywhere.” He smiled again.</p><p>	“ No you muggles don’t but us magical folk do.” He grinned and then looked over at my parents who were smiling faintly looking at me. </p><p>	I listened to Naite’s mind for a moment. This bunch are certainly better than the last families I have had to deal with. The last pair nearly fainted when they heard their son was a wizard. These ones look proud, and Elise is happy so all is well.</p><p>	I was about to reply to his thoughts but I stopped myself. “ So how do we get these things?” I asked again. His attention returned to me and he smiled his gently pleasant smile again. </p><p>	“ That depends on if your parents want to go or not.” </p><p>	I immediately whirled around and stared at my parents with large eyes clearly begging them to say yes. They both chuckled and smiled and me nodded.</p><p>	I turned my attention to Naite. “ Can they come?” I was bouncing on my heels impatiently, but also excitedly.</p><p>	Everyone thought in unison again, She sure is ready to go.</p><p>	Naite laughed and nodded, and I grinned. “ I’m going to go get changed!” I was bounded by Naite and raced towards the stairs, my wild, long mess of hair flowing out behind me. I was so excited I nearly face planted into the third step trying to get up them so fast. I could hear my parents and Naite’s thoughts about how amusing I had been. I blushed subconsciously but ran to my room shutting the door. I threw on a nice shirt, one of my large hoodies, and some shorts. I skidded to a stop by the door and shoved on my sandals, then threw open the door.</p><p>	I did fall down the stairs this time, my feet missing and step but I managed to catch myself on the railing. I grinned racing back to the living room. “ Let’s go!!” I howled with excitement. Everyone laughed at this.</p><p>	Naite nodded and took out a jar of green powder. He then pointed his wand at the fireplace on the far wall of our living room and shouted, “ Incendio!” A wisp of fire bursted from  his wand and danced into our fireplace, lighting it ablaze. My parents and I gasped in amazement. </p><p>	“ Floo powder requires fire to work.” Naite announcement holding up the jar and popping the lid off. “ You throw the powder into the fire and say where you want to go, it's quite simple. We will be going to Diagon alley.” </p><p>	Me and my parents must look confused and frightened, so he explained more, “It’s quite safe. I assure you I have used it plenty of times myself.” He smiled at me confidently so I stepped forward to go first. </p><p>	Diagon Alley, Diagon Alley, Diagon Alley. I repeated in my head as Naite handed my abit of the floo powder. I looked at it curiously. “ So just toss, say where I want to then enter the fire?” Naite nodded confirming my knowledge with an appraising look. I nodded and stepped forward. I tossed my handful of powder into the flames and then burst forth turning green. I gasped along with my parents, then chastity said, “ Diagon Alley!” Then I stepped into our fireplace.</p><p>	The ride was very weird and odd, unlike anything I had felt before. I inhaled sharply as it kept going then as I was shoved out into an unfamiliar place. My eyes widened as I took in my surroundings.</p><p>	There were people that had robes and hats and wands out everywhere. This place was bustling with life from on end to another. I could hear the shrieks of owls and perhaps other things, and the chatter of conversations. There were people using magic all around me. I gasped in amazement when I saw a pet store full of creatures I couldn’t even dream of seeing or thinking into reality. I tried not to stray too far, as to wait for my parents and Naite, but everything was so lively. There were so many different kinds of wands everywhere. They were spewing magic, and she would like to feel it radiating off of them. Is this what I felt like to other people? Is this why they avoided me?</p><p>	I could hear yelps of my mom falling through and I darted back to help her up. I was grinning and I’m pretty sure my eyes were shining with excitement. I lifted up her hands and as she got on her feet she gasped as she took in the scene I had just taken in. My Dad fell in after her, and after that Naite walked out like nothing had happened. </p><p>	I grinned at him and he at me, as he walked over to me and my parents. Once my parents were situated, I took out my second paper from my pocket and scanned it to see what I needed first. Uniforms, okay I can do that right? </p><p>	“ Naite where do we go for Uniforms?” I asked curiously. </p><p>	“ This way.” He called out in a singson tone. Then the three of us followed him. We entered a building filled with other students getting fitted for robes. “ I believe while Elise is getting fitted for robes we can go and find her textbooks. Then once we returned we can pay for her robes.” My parents nodded, and followed him out while I was rushed away to get fitted for robes and gloves and other things I would need for the school wear.</p><p>	I stood on a stool while a kind lady took my measurements. I was already blushing. It’s not that I wasn’t proud of my body, it's just… I’m very short. Not something to be very proud of. </p><p>	I watched curiously as she magicked different types of robes to the right sizes. I gaped and I’m pretty sure she saw so she smiled at me. I flushed but got off the stool as she handed me the clothes. I thanked her and waddled over to the counter to wait for my parents and Mr. Kimble to come back.</p><p>	It was only a little bit before they did arrive though. They had bags filled with what can be assumed to be my school books. I beamed at them and then my parents. I was so excited to read them. What would I learn?! </p><p>	I was casually bouncing on my heals as my parents paid for the new robes, gloves, and hat. </p><p>	Apparently, this was picked from their minds, Naite had helped them convert their money into wizarding money. They had different money too! What else is different?</p><p>	I slipped out of their minds and into my own getting lost in thought. I wondered what else was different and new here. </p><p>	“ Hey Elise.” I heard a voice say, and I jumped getting rattled out of my thoughts.</p><p>	“ Ya?” I asked turning to Naite , who I assumed, and was right, called to me.</p><p>	“ How about we go get your wand.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Floating Cushion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I froze excitement welling up inside me.  I am going to get my very own wand. A wand. For real.</p><p>I jumped up and down and nodded furiously, “ Yes let’s go!”</p><p>Naite chuckled and nodded, he helped my parents load all my stuff into a bag, which (I don’t know how) held everything. </p><p>I followed after him curiously, as he led us along Diagon Alley and toward a store which had a sign hanging off that read: Wands.</p><p>I smiled and started to race off towards it but my mom caught the end of my hood making my feet fly out from beneath me. She dragged me back, “ You need to settle down, we don’t want to lose you out here.” I sighed and nodded and she let me go.<br/>
I walked alongside our little group and was the first to reach the door of the shop. I eagerly opened the door, the little bell jingling as I did. I gaped at the walls which were covered in the little drawers from top to bottom. I smiled intently as a woman with white hair came to the front with a warm smile.</p><p>“ Hello there,” She called out kindly. “ I’m Beatrice Ollivander.” She regarded me and our group with soft eyes. “ I suppose you are here for your first wand young lady.”</p><p>I nodded eagerly and walked over carefully to the counter. I was avoiding a lot of stuff she seemed to have crammed in every corner she could. I saw her exchange a fond glance with Naite.<br/>
“ M’am did you help Naite get his first wand too?” I asked curiously.</p><p>Her eyes lit up in surprise. “ Why yes I did, I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a Maple wood wand with a dragon heartstring, 12 inches, and surprising swishly.”</p><p>I didn’t understand half of what she said but I was already excited. I looked over at Naite as he took out his own wand and looked at it fondly. “ Still hasn’t failed me too this day.” He smiled and shook himself out of his nostalgic trance. “ But enough about my wand we want to help Elise here get her own wand.” </p><p>I nodded and turned back to Mrs. Ollivander. “ How do I choose a wand though.”</p><p>At this question Beatric laughed. “ Oh dear, you don’t choose the wand, the wand chooses you.” She smiled at me as my eyes widened with wonder. “ Now enough chit chat let us see which wand shall be yours.” She grinned and glinted in her eyes. “ You seem like the determined type so let’s see here..”</p><p>I watched the white haired women scurry around her shelves until she spotted the drawer she was looking for. “ Aha.” She grinned grabbing a stool and reaching up for a ( I realised they were boxes not drawers) box with a black ribbon tying it up.<br/>
“ A pear wood wand, bendy, 12 inches, with a heartstring core. Let’s have you try it out.” As she said this she tugged at the ribbon letting it fall loose, and opened the box. Inside laid a soft red-ish brown wand with a darker tip at the end. She handed it to me and I held it carefully afraid it might break. “ Give it a whirl and let’s see.”</p><p>I looked at the wand nervously. Then I took a deep breath and swished the wand into the air. Nothing happened and Mrs. Ollivander frowned. I paled worried that I was faulty or that I did something wrong. Was I really a wizard and will there not even be a wand for me here?</p><p>“ No that will not do. Here you put that wand back and let me search again.” I did as she said, setting the wand back into its box, and tying it shut. I then rocked back onto my heels and she rushed around, gears clearly turning in her head. Then I saw her eyes brighten. “ I think I’ve got the one for you yet, Elise.” She grabbed her stool and went back farther into the boxes. She grazed her fingers along the shelves until she spotted the box she was looking for and slid it out. She smiled coming over and handing me the box. “ Go on and try this one now.”</p><p>I nodded and tugged at the green ribbon binding this one shut. The ribbon slid off, and I took off the top. A yellowish wand sat in the box, it was long and thin but it was beautiful. The lights glinted off the grains in the wood and there were two knots in the wand making it surprisingly unique. </p><p>“ Its a cedar wood wand, with a unicorn tail hair, 13 inches, and quite stiff. Go give it a whirl.” </p><p>I was nervous after last time afraid that this one wouldn’t work and Naite would be wrong and I would have to go home. But I pushed those thoughts aside, and took a deep breath and let it out.</p><p>I gently picked up the wand as I had done with the one before it. I glanced at Beatrice nervously, but she gave me an encouraging nod. I nodded back determined to make this work, and gripped the wand firmly in my left hand. Then I flicked it through the air. I was not prepared for the reaction I had to the wand nor it to me. </p><p>It cut through the air swiftly and stiffly. I heard the whistle as it did so, and it filled me with delight. I felt something that I assumed was magic surge through me connecting me to the wand. It flowed around me like a river and lifted my dark tangled mass of hair up and around me. It suddenly stopped and my hair flopped down.</p><p>In awe and confusion like I had done something wrong I turned to Beatrice, who was smiling jubilantly. She chuckled and handed me the box and ribbon to go with it. With a smile she said, “ Dear I believe that we have found your wand.”<br/>
My eyes grew wide at the realization that I was a witch. I would still get to go to Hogwarts and I was not faulty. I felt my lips spread into a grin and I clutched my wand tighter to my chest. I hopped up and down and took the box from her. I settled down and set my wand ( MY WAND!! ) back into its casing and tied it shut. I held the long narrow box close to me, as my parents paid for the wand.</p><p>We all excitedly shouted goodbyes to Beatrice, who was waving at us as we left. </p><p>I smiled and took out my second part of my acceptance letter and found that we still need other equipment before we explore more. I politely asked Naite where we would get these and head directed us to the correct stores. Soon we were putting a cauldron, glass phials, brass scales, and a telescope into the bag (Which still shouldn’t be able to hold all of it). </p><p>“ Well we have everything so what would you like to do now?” Naite asked me curiously. </p><p>I thought for a few moments and I raked through all the stores we had seen on our way to get different supplies. Then I realized the one store I had wanted to go to earlier. </p><p>“ Could we go to the creature store? I saw it when we had first transported here through the fire.” I asked eagerly and curiously, wanting to explore the animals in there.</p><p>“ I suppose you can bring a owl or a cat or a frog as instructed in the letter.” He said thoughtfully. “ As long as it's okay with your parents.”</p><p>I turned to them with pleading eyes and they sighed and nodded, and I bounded off in the direction I remembered the store was in. I smiled brightly as I searched for the brightly colored sign that had drawn me to the store before. Then the bright sign came to view and I grinned running towards it through the bustling crowds. I reached the door, and pushed it in. </p><p>I inhaled sharply in excitement as I took in all the different animals that lined the walls. I saw the toads section and wandered over. I examined all the possible options, one stood out to me. It was a dragon toad with spikes above its eyes and orange skin. I then continued onto the cats but I didn't particularly like any of them. I knew that the most useful animal would be owls so I headed in that direction.</p><p>I wandered along this row looking at the different types of owls. I didn’t seem to see a connection with any of them until I spotted a Eagle owl with long black tufts coming off of its head. It had large wings as far as I could tell and was a very large bird. It swiveled its head and caught her eye locking eyes with her. It had bright amber eyes that held her gaze intently. It was on the top shelf and she tried to rush over there before anyone else could get to her. </p><p>That’s when I crashed into someone and fell onto my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I heard the sharp crack of my head hitting the ground before I felt the sharp pain. I heard a gasp from someone in front of me, probably who I ran into. That’s when I realized something was wrong. </p><p>Everyone’s thoughts were so loud. So loud. It shouldn’t be this way. They are usually so quiet. I just hear glimpses, but now. I hear everything. It's like they're screaming at me.</p><p>I inhaled sharply opening my eyes. There were spots in my vision. I closed my eyes tightly and curled inwardly on myself on the floor. It was SO LOUD. I clutched my head as it throbbed with pain from their shouts. Then I heard my parents shouts of thoughts as they saw me. There was a mind close to me that was full of concern and fear but a little quieter than the rest so I focused on that.</p><p>Oh dear. She- I really did a number on her. I do hope she isn’t from an important wizarding family. Father would have my head for that. It looks like she hit her head, but she shouldn’t be in this much pain. What else is wrong with he-...</p><p>The female’s thoughts cut off and everything faded back into their normal volume. I opened my eyes and looked into pretty grey eyes. </p><p>The girl gripping one of my arms has cat-like grey eyes, with short wavy black hair. She had a flushed face from the adrenaline, or something else. She was my age or a little older, she was wearing what looked like fairly expensive clothes. She sighed in relief when I looked into her eyes. She smelled like evergreens.</p><p>“ Oh my darling you gave me a scare there.” She spoke with a dignified tone to her voice. She took my hands and helped me onto my knees. “ I’m sorry-.”</p><p>I cut her off, “ None of this was your fault, it's my fault I wasn’t paying attention.” I smiled weakly at her and she returned it. “ I’m Elise, and a klutz as you can tell.”</p><p>“ I’m Ari and-,” She was cut off by my mother's frantic shouts as she rushed over to me. </p><p>“ I-i’m fine. I just hit my head.” This didn’t stop her from patting me down, and searching for anymore damage. I sighed and shot a pained look at Ari, who was… She was looking at my parents confused, and gears obviously turning in her head. Then something clicked in her head. She inhaled sharply, and swore. She got up.</p><p>“ Muggles.” She spat, and she gave me an odd look before and digested one. Then I realized the fury didn’t reach her eyes, they were pained.. I reached for her mind to see if I could figure how she could hate me so much so quickly, but her mind was like a fierce slap to my head. I inhaled sharply and she saw this, her expression dropping before storming off. </p><p>What did I do wrong? She seemed so nice at first. I thought we could at least be friends..</p><p>I got up after my mom stopped fussing over me. I looked over at Naite who had a frustrated look on his face. I traced his gaze to Ari who was walking out the door.</p><p>“ What was her problem, Naite?” I asked him as I turned my attention back to the owl who was looking at me curiously. I reached up on my tip toes and took her cage off the shelf. She cooed and grazed her beak against my nose and I smiled. I then waited for Naite’s answer.</p><p>He sighed and turned back towards me with a solemn expression. “ She was a Newman. A pureblood family. Purebloods don’t really accept muggles, and don’t think they should be learning magic.”</p><p>I frowned, disappointed. So she really didn’t like me. “ Are you a pureblood Naite?” I asked sadly as I looked closer at Tufts, my owl. We all walked to the counter as Naite considered his approach to my question.</p><p>“ Yes I am, luckily I was born into one that wasn’t as strict as the Newmans. They are a lot more considerate to you all.” He smiled weakly at me, I could see the conflict in his eyes. I picked the problem out of his mind. He didn’t want me to dislike him because of his heritage. </p><p>As I collected everything else I would need for Tufts, I smiled at him. “ Thank you for telling me. I’m glad there are good wizards like you Naite.”</p><p>He looked taken aback, then he chuckled smiling, his smile, at me again. He nodded and I saw his mind flickered back to an image. My crumpled form on the ground in pain with Ari nearby a terrified look on her face. I rushed to find a subject that would get his mind off of that so he didn’t mention it. </p><p>“ Hey Naite do you have an owl or an animal that you took to Hogwarts with you?” I asked frantically and a little panicked.</p><p>He looked a little confused at my tone but I saw his mind slowly shift from that to an image of a fluffy black cat on a desk. His thoughts were happy and fond as he thought of the cat. “ Yes I did, his name is Abyss. He is at Hogwarts at the moment so you will get to meet him, when you have my class.”</p><p>“ Wait, I get to have a class with you?” I asked curiously, my focus on keeping his thoughts off my incident faltering. </p><p>“ Yes I will be teaching you, I teach Astronomy. So you will be learning lots about the skys with me.” He said with a hint of pride. He apparently liked Astronomy.</p><p>I smiled at him and knew I would look forward to having his class. I liked to look at the stars but never really knew anything about them. </p><p>Our little group went out the door, and I let Tufts out of her cage. She flapped up into the air, then floated down and rested gently on the thick shoulder of my hoodie. I smiled up at her and she rubbed her feathered face into mine and I grinned.</p><p>We were all hungry from wandering around, so we stopped by a cafe for lunch and chatted for awhile. Naite smiled as she described Hogwarts and its ground. I listened intently as he explained the great hall and everything. He left out what I would do when I got there. I tried to get him to tell me but he refused. I frowned but I still was excited.</p><p>After we left we headed to the fireplace where we would part and go home. I smiled even though I didn’t want to leave just yet. I gave Naite a hug before taking my Floo powder. I waved to him as I jumped into the flames. </p><p>The rest of the day went by quickly, and soon it was after dinner. I heard my parents discussing the day, while I washed the dishes. I finished the last one and put them all away, and headed upstairs to my room. </p><p>I opened the door, and walked over to Tufts to give her a scratch on her head. I smiled as she hooted happily. </p><p>I plopped down on my bed with one of my textbooks, and started to read it but something about that day had my attention. The Creatures store.</p><p>Why had everyone’s thoughts gotten so loud? It was so painful.. I winced just remembering it. I thought back and realized it probably had something to do with my head. I reached up and touched the back of it flinching as I felt the tender spot. I decided to put the thought aside and focus on what was to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Parseltongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the summer had gone by in a flash. I had already sent Tufts with the message that I was going to Hogwarts and they sent me back the direction to get there when the day came. My parents were sad they weren’t going to see me for a long time but excited for me at the same time.</p><p>I used the same bag that Naite had gotten me. I had finally figured out that he had used a spell on it to make it a lot bigger in the inside than the outside. I had my robes and my uniform and some extra clothes for if we had free time. My mom packed a lot of warm clothing as well, I just sneaked in a lot of my hoodies. I had my books and everything else inside as well. Only thing I had left out would be Tufts, who was in her cage.</p><p>I walked down the stairs ready to go and my parents came shortly after. They smiled at me and I smiled back brightly, excited for what was to come. We all headed outside and got into the car. My mother turned on some music ( I usually listened), but my head was elsewhere thinking of the Wizarding world. How it could have possibly been there all this time and we didn’t even know.</p><p>I smiled as I stared out the window of the car as the streets that were oh so familiar to me whipped by. I wasn’t paying attention much to it all but it was nice to remember.</p><p>I didn’t even realize when the car had stopped, and we were outside the train station. My parents had to yell at me to get my attention, and even then I just blinked. But I eventually got going. I carried my bag, and Tufts’ cage.<br/>We walked into the train station which was bustling with life, even in the morning. We walked through the crowd as I took out my letter with directions. It said to go to Platform nine and three quarters, but…. There wasn’t even a Platform nine and three quarters.</p><p>I looked away from my sheet feeling very confused. I looked around and saw platform nine and ten. Did I just need to stand in between them for my train? I checked the clock... 10:30. I still had time to figure this out.</p><p>I turned and gave my parents a tight squeeze. They hugged me back and smiled sadly at me. “ I’ll see you both really soon. It’ll fly by I promise.” They nodded and as much as I wanted those words to be true I didn’t as well. I wanted to be in the world of magic for as long as possible. I waved to them for as long as I could see them, and then looked around for my train or perhaps other students.</p><p>I looked around and stopped someone who worked at the train station. “ Um sir.” I called out. He turned to me. “ Where can I find Platform nine and three quarters?”</p><p>He looked at me like I was insane. “ Kid there isn’t a Platform nine and three quarters. We have ten and nine, but not that.”</p><p>I felt myself pale at his words. “ Thanks…” I mumbled weakly and walked away. It was 10:40 and I was running out of time.</p><p>I walked around Ten and Nine for about 5 minutes before I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.</p><p>At platform nine a Pillar, had a pair of kids running towards it. I felt fear well up inside me. I was about to call out to them, when I felt how calm their minds were. I watched them curiously as they ran at it, and then blinked hoping my eyes had not deceived me. They had run through the pillar.</p><p>I ran over to the pillar circling it curiously. I nervously went to the side the two boys had run into and back away.</p><p>It looked so solid. How was I supposed to do this. Did I need a spell? I took a deep breath and set my jaw. I could do this. I needed to do this.</p><p>I ran towards the pillar. I held my bag and the cage tightly in my hands. The pillar was getting closer and closer. This wouldn’t work. It shouldn't work. I closed my eyes, and I was so close to it.</p><p>Huh? There was no impact. Until there was.</p><p>I rammed into, not a wall but a person. “ Crap!” I shouted as I heard something in my nose click. I fell backward and I felt a person grab my arm and swear something like, “ Not again.”</p><p>I opened my eyes and was face to face with Ari Newman. I blinked and looked past her and realized the sign above me was actually Platform nine and three quarters, but I also felt my nose bleeding.</p><p>“ You’re a literally and figuratively a bloody mess.” She told me as she hoisted me up. She looked me up and down and gave me a dirty look. She flung a handkerchief and me and walked away. I saw her wipe her hand on her pants.</p><p>I sighed pressing the handkerchief to my nose and praying it would stop. I made sure that Tufts was alright, and then headed over to the women that were collecting tickets. I dug mine out of my envelope while holding Ari’s handkerchief to my nose. Everything smelled like blood, and evergreens.</p><p>I smiled weakly at the lady and handed her my ticket, and she nodded and let me on. I climbed onto the train curiously. There was a small hallway in the car I was in with doors on either side all the way down. As I walked down the aisle I peeked into each one, looking for an empty one. I found an empty on towards the end and settled inside.</p><p>I set my bag on the floor and Tufts on the seat next to me. I looked out the window, watching all the people saying goodbye, and kids getting on the train. I chanced taking the handkerchief off of my nose and sighed with relief. The bleeding had stopped.<br/>I frowned feeling bad for staining the white handkerchief. Once I learned a spell to fix it would, and I would give it back to Ari. Even though she is a bloody nuisance. I tucked the handkerchief into a pocket of my bag.</p><p>I stared out the window to realize that almost everyone was gone. There were just a few kids left scrambling to get on the train. Once they were on, I felt a lurch after a few minutes. I gazed out curiously as I saw the outside begin to move slowly then pick up speed faster and faster. I smiled at the sight knowing that I would soon be at Hogwarts.</p><p>That’s when I heard screaming and shouts out in the aisle. I got up and glanced out the window of my room, not being able to see anything from there I opened the door.</p><p>I looked down the hallway where mullet other people were freaking out, some girls were screaming and others were pointing their wands at something. There was a girl with pale hair and eyes stumbling around with her bags shouting, “ Don’t hurt her! She accidentally got out. Just don’t hurt her!” I finally saw what everyone was freaking out about.</p><p>Coming towards me was a small garter snake. It was moving quite quickly like it was scared. I ran forward and scooped her up before anyone could hurt her. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Some people were telling me to put it down so they could kill it or that it was venomous but I shook my head.</p><p>“ It’s a Garter snake. It's not venomous and it's harmless. You all are scaring it.”</p><p>Everyone still stared at me like who was this short girl who just picks up snakes. I spotted Ari towards the front of the car looking at me funny. Then the pale-eyed girl stumbled towards me with a scared look on her face. “ Oh,” I said quickly. I grabbed her hand, and whispered to her, “ I have your snake.” Her blank eyes lit up in surprise, and relief. She nodded and I led her into my room.</p><p>I shut the door behind us and helped her sit down. I handed her the snake gently. Her face immediately softened into a loving expression as she petted her snake.</p><p>The girl was very pale. She had flawless pale skin and very pale blonde hair. Her eyes were a very pale blue, and flickered around nervously. She seemed to have expensive clothes on like Ari had.</p><p>“ Hi, I’m Elise Sandoval.” I said politely. She looked up surprised like she didn’t think I was going to talk to her.</p><p>She swallowed and spoke in a soft voice, “ I’m Selene Slytherin.”</p><p>“ Well it’s nice to meet you Selene.” I smiled at her, and she smiled back faintly. That’s when I realized something. She seemed to be staring through me. I looked closer at her eyes. They were really pale. She was blind. I inhaled sharply at the fact and she sighed.</p><p>“ I guess you have realized that fact. Yes, I’m Blind.” She looked down and her face darkened, as if she were ashamed.</p><p>“ Hey, well you don’t need to be ashamed of that.” She perked up at this looking at me curiously. “ It’s kinda like you have superpowers.” She frowned. “ Really! All your other senses are enhanced.” She brightened again and smiled at me. I smiled back at her, and she looked down seeming content.</p><p>“ Um…” I started and looked for words. She looked over at me curiously. “ Do you want to be friends?” She looked surprised at this question.</p><p>“ Sure that would be nice.” I smiled. She seemed to want to be left alone with her snake so I looked out the window at the passing scenery. That’s when I heard odd noises coming from her and looked back. Selene was like talking to her snake. Like seriously hissing to it.</p><p>“Uh how are you doing that?” I asked curiously my voice full of wonder. “ Is it like a spell of some sort?”</p><p>She glanced up and flushed. “ Oh well…. I’m a Parseltongue. It means I can speak to snakes…”</p><p>I gasped at this, and she looked sad like she didn’t like my reaction. “ That’s amazing. Is it something you learn? Imagine talking to snakes.”</p><p>She blanked at my questions. “ Oh well, it was inherited down through my family. I’m the only one that has had it for a while though.”</p><p>“ That’s amazing.” I said aloud, and we continued to talk about that and then the conversation led to our families, and soon we weren’t even paying attention to the ride.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I drew Elise for you all, but keep in mind that I really suck at drawing humans. y profile picture was also done by me so I would appreciate you not taking them and doing crap with them. I hope you all have a nice day/night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got distracted from my conversation with Selene when I saw Hogwarts come into view. It was tall and very large just like Naite’s mind had described it. </p><p>	I glanced over at Selene who looked kind of disappointed that she couldn’t see it herself. “ Would you like me to describe it to you?” I asked politely, her face lit up at this and she nodded. I tried to describe the school in as much detail as possible. I described the towers and their spires, the big lake near it. As I described it I could see the gears turning in Selene’s mind as she imagined it.</p><p>	“ It sounds very cool-” Her voice lurched to a stop as the train did the same thing. I nearly fell off my seat and grabbed Tufts’ cage as it almost fell off. She hooted furiously and I giggled at the sight. “ You okay Selene?” I asked and turned to check up on her and her snake.</p><p>	“Ya I’m fine just a little frazzled.” She said as she stood up with her bags. I got up and took her hand in mine so that she could be led along. I opened the door and headed out with Selene trailing behind me.</p><p>	All of the kids were trailing towards the exits in a single file line. It took us a bit but we finally got off the train. I looked around in awe and quickly began describing our surroundings to Selene who nodded and trailed along beside me. </p><p>	All the kids that I assumed were just coming here for the first time, were led towards some boats. Unfortunately I saw that Ari Newman was also heading towards the boats. </p><p>	I led Selene along who was humming an unfamiliar tune. I carefully stepped forward as an adult guided kids onto the boats. I carefully helped Selene get into the boat before getting in and settled myself.</p><p>	I smiled over at Selene who looked uncomfortable. “ We’re on a boat. I think they will be using them to get to the school.” She nodded trying to settle down more. She inhaled sharply though as the boats were pushed off. So I tried to distract her from this by describing how pretty the lake looked as the sun was setting and She seemed to calm down a bit more.</p><p>	“ Oh I never asked though, what’s your snake’s name?” I asked politely. “ She’s a very pretty snake too.”</p><p>	“ Oh yeah, her name’s Pepper.” I nodded contemplating the name. I suppose the shade of grey reminded me a bit of pepper spice. </p><p>	“ It’s a nice name. She seems pretty nice. Also I have an owl! Her name’s Tufts. Would you like to pet her?” I asked curiously. Her face lit up with curiosity. So I took that as a yes. I unlocked the door of Tufts cage and had her perch onto my arm. It held her towards Selene, and took one of her hands. I set her hand gently on top of Tufts head. Selene tensed at the first touch but then relaxed and petted her softly. Tufts cooed adorably and pressed her head into Selene’s head. Selene smiled happily as she petted her. Pepper even came out and booped her nose against Tufts beak.</p><p>	I smiled and turned to look at the ever coming closer school. It loomed over us like an upcoming doom, and I shivered at the thought. </p><p>	Selene stopped petting Tufts seeming content. Tufts cooed and hooted happily as I put her back into the perched and shut the door. </p><p>	“ We are almost there Selene.” She nodded at my statement, and started petting Pepper. </p><p>	The boats rocked up against the shore and everyone started filing out of the boats and onto the shoreline. I held Selene’s hand carefully as I did not want my friend to fall into the water. I sighed in relief once we were all on the shore along with our luggage. </p><p>	We were led up a path from the lake ( I asked and found out it was called the Black Lake) up to the front doors. The doors were opened by some unknown force, and what stood before us was a man in robes with black hair and a blacant expression. He looked like he didn’t want to be here.</p><p>	“ I am Professor Grim Dixon. You may call me Professor Dixon. Leave your luggage here in the great hall and you may gather it after the Start of Term Feast.” He had a very sagging voice, adding onto the effect that he really did not want to be here. He continued on, “ The feast will be starting soon but first there is the Sorting ceremony. This is where you will get sorted into your houses, your houses with me kinda like your family here at Hogwarts.” Huh that would be cool to see what house I would get.</p><p>	I giggled softly and whispered to Selene, “ He certainly lives up to his first name.” Then I described his look and how it added onto his feel. She giggled shortly after.</p><p>	Unfortunately Professor Dixon heard this and scanned the crowd. I poked Selene to make a straight face and she did just as Dixon looked at us. He narrowed his eyes but led us along anyway. </p><p>	With everyone moving again, we both burst into fits of laughter again as we set our luggage down. I saw that Selene kept Pepper in one of robes sleeves. I smiled at that.</p><p>	Dixon then led us into the great hall, where everyone was already seated. I looked around. There were 5 tables. Four of them were on a lower floor with different colored banners flying above them. They were all filled with students in different colored robes. Then there was the fifth table which was up on a higher platform. The people there looked like…. Teachers!</p><p>	I quickly scanned the table and spotted Mr- or should I say Professor Kimble. I immediately raised my hand and started waving to him, who chuckled and waved back to me.</p><p>	I could feel myself smiling brighter now as I led Selene along in the line. We stopped in a halt in the middle of the room and I felt a large quantity of eyes on all of us. It made my skin crawl.</p><p>	There was a stool in the middle of the room with a hat on top of it. When nothing happened Professor Dixon sighed and walked up to it, clapping his hands as if to wake it up. Which, to my surprise and to Selene when I told her, seemed to wake up. Its folds seemed to shift into a pair of eyes and a mouth. It grunted and then began to sang, while we all gasped in amazement:</p><p>“You littles before me </p><p>Might think I’m quite boring</p><p>But rethink that act </p><p>For I’m the Sorting Hat </p><p>I will look at you and see </p><p>Which house is yours to be</p><p>Don’t be shy Don’t be Cold</p><p>For your mind is what will be told.”</p><p>It finished singing and we were all pretty much in awe of that. I suppose some of us were, Selene didn't seem too fazed, but I had never seen anything like it. Everyone clapped and praised the Sorting hat who looked quite pleased with itself.</p><p>Then Professor Dixon stepped forward and cleared his throat. He called out in a loud voice, “ Ari Newman!” Oh so they were going to be in Alphabetical order. </p><p>Ari stepped forward and sat down setting the hat on her head. The hat seemed to be contemplating where she would go before yelling out, “ SLYTHERIN.” </p><p>Now that sounded familiar, and as Dixon called out the next name I turned to Selene. “Isn’t that your last name.” I asked curiously. </p><p>“ Oh yes it is. My ancestor was one of the founders of the school of Hogwarts.” She seemed quite proud of that fact. </p><p>“ That’s so cool!” I exclaimed as the line moved forward. She nodded smiling in my direction. I turned my attention to the front right as Dixon called out, “ Elise Sandoval!”</p><p>I gulped and let go of Selene’s hand promising to come back and guide her to her House table. She nodded and I bounded up to the stool. I gently picked up the old hat and sat down, and then set it on my head. </p><p>“ Hmmm…” I heard the hat think slowly. I realized he was only speaking to me at that point. “ For a muggle you sure are an interesting sort. But determined at that so.. Better be..”</p><p>“ HUFFLEPUFF.” The hat boomed making me jump. I took it off and set it down running in the direction of a roaring table.</p><p>I sat down , and some people clapped me on the back, and congratulated me. It felt nice,and I wasn’t ignored. Dixon was right, it did feel kinda like a family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made a new sorting hat song all on my own. No I didn't copy one from the books. Surprisingly it wasn't too hard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched curiously as the rest of the first years were sorted. I got up quickly when Selene’s name was called. The hall went into a kind of hush as her last name was called out. I held her hand and helped her up to the stool and placed the hat in her hands.</p><p>	She sighed and set it on her head and it was barely on when it screamed ,” SLYTHERIN.” </p><p>	The Slytherin table exploded with cheers, and I led Selene over. I helped her get a seat towards some nice looking first years and far from Ari Newman, who glared at me. “ I’ll see you soon, or tomorrow Selene.” She nodded and turned towards a different first year to say hello.</p><p>	I ran back to my table and sat down. There was a fourth year next to me and another First year. I turned to the First year. </p><p>	He was a dark skinned boy with short fluffy black hair. He had large rich brown eyes, which glanced around with caution. He wore his robes which were now magicked to have black and yellow ,the Huffle puff colors, on them. His hands fidgeted and he twirled them around his other fingers and the occasional loose string on his robes.</p><p>	“ Hi there.” I spoke softly trying not to provoke as he looked like he got spooked easily. Surprisingly he didn’t get spooked and just looked over at me curiously. “ I’m Elise Sandoval, er you may already know that because of the sorting.”</p><p>	He nodded, “ I’m Vincent White.” He held out his hand which I took and smiled. I wanted to have friends inside my own house as well too so this was a start. He had a very fast paced mind. He was constantly analyzing the people around him, for threats if they might like him, if they could be possible friends. Unfortunately I was the snake girl, from the train, but he found me fine, which I liked.</p><p>	We heard a throat being cleared and we all directed our attention to the front of the hall. There was a man there who looked like he was in his 50s or so. He smiled faintly at us. “ Before we all eat we are going to sing the school song,” at this I looked over at Vincent who also looked a little confused.</p><p>	Then the whole school ,except probably the first years, started to sing:</p><p>“ Hogwarts, Hogwarts,</p><p>Hoggy Warty Hogwarts</p><p>Teach us something, please,</p><p>Whether we be old and bald</p><p>Or young with scabby knees,</p><p>Our heads could do with filling</p><p>With some interesting stuff,</p><p>For now they’re bare and full of air,</p><p>Dead flies and bits of fluff,</p><p>So teach us things worth knowing,</p><p>Bring back what we’ve forgot,</p><p>Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,</p><p>And learn till all our brains rot.”</p><p> </p><p>I hadn’t known the lyrics beforehand so I tried to hum along to the tune. There were many people doing their own versions as well which made me smile, and lots of people were laughing at the end of it.</p><p>The man spoke again, “ I am your headmaster. My name is Feather so you may all call me that, now I suppose we should eat!” With a flick of his wand, many many platters appears on all the tables and there was a collective gasp among the first years, while some of the older students chuckled at us.</p><p>I flushed and turned to look at all the food that had been laid before us in awe. I took a plate and piled a little bit of everything that I wanted to try onto it. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that Vincent was copying me as well. </p><p>I took a bite out of some mashed potatoes and made a few unintelligible noises of happiness and the fourth year next to me nearly laughed so hard water came out their nose. Soon we were all chatting animatedly and me and Vincent were curiously asking the fourth year what their first year was like. </p><p>We both listened intently as they described their first year and up to this point we found out that they were in fact the prefect of our house. “ Ethan Roberts at your service.” He did a little mock bow for the both of us and we smiled back at him. “ In fact I will be guiding you first years and the others to our house common room after the feast.” He leaned down and whispered to us,” In my opinion I believe our common room is the best located. It's down through the kitchen.” I lit up at this and so did Vincent. Ethan looked quite proud of himself.</p><p>We continued eating until we were full, and everyone else looked the same. We started to wonder when we were going to head back when Headmaster Feather stood up and dismissed us with a flick of his wand. The food disappeared and we all got up with our houses.</p><p>Ethan began to gather up our table into a somewhat organized group. I saw that the Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor groups were heading towards spires. I blinked curiously but followed our prefect. He led up through the halls till we came into the kitchen and towards some barrels. I searched through Ethan’s head to try to figure out what he was doing but I got nothing.</p><p>Ethan reached forward and hit the barrels in a specific order almost to like a tune. Then the entrance to the front was reviewed behind the barrels and some of us gasped, me included. Ethan stepped aside and grinned motioning with his arms to climb inside.</p><p>We all started to move forward and clamber into the barrel door. It was a small passageway but still big enough for even the largest students to get through. I felt giddy knowing that my house had an amazing entrance like this. <br/>We all entered a warmly lit room with lots of cushion and places to sit. It had a fireplace to one side and circular windows up above that were dark at this time. It had lots of black and yellow spread about. Above the fireplace was a painting of a woman I didn’t recognize. It looked like a very cozy place. I saw there were more small circular doors.</p><p>Ethan came through at last and told the first years to gather round. He rounded up the First year boys and led them away, I quickly waved to Vincent, who nodded in my direction. They were led to a door which they all started to crawl into. Ethan then came back and led us all over to a different door. </p><p>I opened the door and saw that there was another tunnel. I bent down and began crawling up it, it took a bit but we got up there eventually with all our luggage. Realizing I was the first to the room, and probably first to pick up beds I wandered over to one next to the window. I then began unloading my clothes into a dresser. I set a picture of my family I brought onto the dresser. </p><p>I wandered over to the window and opened it as the next girls came in. They said that we could let our owls out and they would go to the Owlery. I took Tufts out and she nuzzled me affectionately before flying out into the night sky. I set her cage under my bed along with the enchanted bag. </p><p>“ Hey!” I heard a sharp voice behind me say. I turned my head from the window to look over my shoulder.</p><p>The girl behind me was a broad shouldered girl who was tall but not as tall as Ari. She had short dirty blonde hair and tan skin. She had sharp blue eyes and a frustrated expression. </p><p>“ Yes?” I asked politely. I turned all the way around on my bed. </p><p>“ I want that bed. Would you be a dear and move.” She didn’t sound sincere. I raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“ I’m sorry. I would but unfortunately all my stuff is unpacked and I will not be moving it, plus this bed is next to the window so then I can see my owl.” I gave her a fake smile.</p><p>She huffed indignantly and turned to stalk over to the last bed which was, fortunately, far from mine. I heard her say something like, “ Mudblood-” Before her voice trailed off.</p><p>What was that supposed to mean?</p><p>I sighed and tried to ignore her. I went back down to the common room smiling as I felt the welcoming air come back. I spotted Vince in a chair by the fire, and waved walking over. As long as I had some friends this couldn’t be so bad right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke to the sound of the other girls in our dormitory stirring, and getting ready for the first day. I then jolted upright because I wanted to be ready for this. I sprung out of my bed and started to get ready. </p><p>	I went to my dresser and quickly changed into the ones that I would need for today. I smiled all throughout this process. I then pulled out my bag and took out my wand and slipped it into my sleeve. I took out a brush and tried to make my tangled mess of hair into a decent ponytail. It ended up as a low ponytail but it would stay even though I only got the ponytail around it once. Then I set out for the door, then whirled around and grabbed the books I would need for the beginning of the day.</p><p>	I opened the door to the common room and smiled at the warmly lit room. It looked even more friendly in the morning light. I didn’t see Vince but I assumed that I would eventually at breakfast. As I wandered along with my bag full of books I pulled out my schedule. I had Charms with the Ravenclaw  First years.</p><p>	I opened the door leading out of the common room and began to go through the tunnel. It took me a bit but I got out and the barrels let me out. I just hoped I would remember how to get back in. Ethan told me last night that whoever gets it wrong gets drenched in vinegar and I would rather not have that happen. </p><p>	I waved politely to the cooks as I drifted out of the kitchen. I hurried down the hall and towards the direction of the Great hall where the feast of the night before had taken place. I slipped inside and walked over to my table. I waved to Ethan, and sat down by him. Vince came in shortly after and I waved him over as well. He nodded and headed over.</p><p>	As soon as he sat down owls began to flood in from the windows. I looked up in awe and searched the owls for Tufts. I spotted her just coming in and she was one of the largest owls there. I waved to her and she swooped down and dropped a letter in front of me before settling down on the table herself. </p><p>	I smiled at her, and saw Vince eyeing her warily. “ Would you like to pet her?” I asked curiously.</p><p>	He turned to me in disbelief, “ Sure?” He said it like it was a question. He hesitantly reached out and patted Tufts head who cooed at him in response and Vince relaxed a bit. I gave her a tiny piece of ham and she snapped it up happily. He stopped petting her and she flew back into the sky with other owls leaving us behind. “ She is quite the large bird.”</p><p>	“ Yep!” I said back proudly. I then opened the letter and munched on a bread roll. It read:</p><p>	Dear Elise,</p><p>	How was the train ride? What is this school like? Me and your father miss you already. We know it's only for a little while but we still can’t help it. Have you made any friends yet? Please tell us all about your first day there, we are both excited and proud of you. </p><p>								With love,</p><p>								Mom and Dad</p><p>	“They act like I have already gotten to do anything yet,” I said showing my letter to Vince. He smiled and then turned back to his food. I did the same.</p><p>	As I ate I pulled out my text of Standard Book spells and started to read through it wondering what the lesson would be for the day. There were many things that you had to do to even get a spell to work and it was all very fascinating.</p><p>	I glanced up and saw that Selene was seated now. She seemed to be getting helped by Pepper who seemed to tug her in the right direction. I chuckled slightly at the sight.</p><p>	I put my book away and hurried to finish the rest of what I had set on my plate. I wish I had a way to check the time but no matter I would get to this class on time. I finished cleaning up my area neatly and set off to go try and find the Charms classroom.</p><p>	It took me awhile but I found it in the end. There were a few students in the room already but no teacher had arrived yet. It wandered over and took a seat next to some other Hufflepuffs. They were chatting with each other and I didn’t want to intrude so I look out my book for this class and looked around the classroom.</p><p>	It was a fairly large classroom. It had lifted seating on either side and a podium at the end of the room with a rather large window behind it. Though thi had a large drape covering it to the light was filtered. There was a standing chalkboard with wheels that read: Today's Lesson: Lumos The Wand-Lighting Charm.</p><p>	I wonder if I could find that in my book and try to get ahead of the lesson. I flipped through the pages until I found the page that read Lumos at the top. I then began to read, all I could that would help me with the lesson. The spell lit up the tip of your wand. I suppose that’s why the drape was covering the window.</p><p>	The rest of the first years began filing into the classroom and took their seats. I waited patiently and waved Vincent over when I saw him come through. He just took his seat when Professor Dixon came into the room. I was honestly very surprised that he was the Charms professor but, oh well.</p><p>	“ Today we will be starting with a very simple but quite useful Charm.” Dixon announced and we all quieted down. He withdrew his wand and flicked it in a loop (which I noted for later), and spoke in a loud clear voice. “ Lumos!” He shouted and his wand lit up at the tip. There was a collective gasp among the students, and now we all wanted to try. “ Now go to the page on Lumos in your textbooks and research what you will need to do. Then we will start the casting process.</p><p>	I grinned already having done so, but I scanned over everything to make sure. I connected some points between Dixon’s demonstration and with the textbook. I nodded to myself and wanted to try now.</p><p>	I lowered my wand beneath my part of the long table that stretched above the seats. I spoke in a soft voice, and with a flick of my wrist tried to copy, the movements I had seen. “ Lumos!” I whispered fiercely. Nothing happened except for my disappointment. I was determined to try again though. I practiced the movement with my wand over and over again thinking it wasn’t smooth enough. Then I tried again.</p><p>	I had more luck with this attempt. My movement was smoother and I spoke a little louder, “ Lumos!” The tip of my yellowish wand flickered with a tiny bit of light and then went out. This still was enough to invoke a large amount of joy in me.</p><p>	I could do magic. I truly could, and this was proof. </p><p>	I heard Dixon clear his throat, and the students all looked up. “ I assume this was enough time to get your basic info you will need for this spell. Now I will be teaching you the movement to go along with it. There is much more to a spell than a flick of the wrist and a word.” He then began going through the movements I had been doing a minute before. </p><p>	All the students began mimicking his demonstration of the loop that we had to do. I smiled and did this anyway because I wanted to be able to perform the spell better. This part of the lesson took up a lot of the class period because Dixon had to go around and help a few students with it.</p><p>	Then we started on the words. We would all practice saying Lumos in a loud clear voice. We did this over and over again until Dixon was pleased with us. There was barely any time left of class now though!</p><p>	“ You all will attempt this spell tomorrow and if you succeed we will move onto Nox. Nox is the spell that would put out your Lumos.” I groaned silently in exasperation. I wanted to do my spell now! We have to wait till tomorrow morning!?</p><p>	Then the bell rang and that confirmed his statement. I sighed, but packed up my stuff. I was about to leave but I heard Dixon call me back. I walked back nervously, wondering if I was in trouble.</p><p>	“ Ms. Sandoval, I called you back to say that I’m quite impressed with movements and voicing for Lumos. You have earned Hufflepuff 5 points.” I blinked, and then smiled. He gave me a small smile then dismissed me.</p><p>	I raced out the door and after Vincent who looked worried. “ Were you in trouble? I didn’t see you do anything wrong.”</p><p>	“ No I’m not but I earn Hufflepuff points!” I beamed over at him, who looked surprised, but returned my joy. </p><p>	Our group separated from the Raveclaws who were off to Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. We had potions now down in the dungeons with Slytherin. </p><p>	When we arrived I went over to a table with Selene and Vince. We were supposed to just be collecting ingredients for our cure for Boils. </p><p>	I was by myself in a dark corner when it happened. I couldn’t see the labels correctly so I might have tried it. </p><p>	I took out my wand and with a flick of my wrist said, “ Lumos!” The end up my wand hesitated but then lit up like a flashlight, illuminating the labels for me. I grinned and grabbed my ingredients before the spell faded and headed back to my table.</p><p>	Vince asked me, “ How did you even get those, it’s so bloody dark in that corner.” I grinned and said, “ Luck.”</p><p>	I saw Selene smile out of the corner of her eye, because I had told her what had happened in Charms. </p><p>	I had casted my first spell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day I did my Lumos, the first try without the flickering at the beginning, a few other students got it as well. Vincent got it too! We started on Nox that day too, and we were told we were going to do Nox.</p><p>I sent my reply to my parents' letter that day too.</p><p>Over the next few days after that I learned how to do Nox, my group in potions finished the cure for Boils and we did okay on that. I was learning about stars with Mr. Kimble and learning the transfiguration alphabet. We were still working on curing werewolf bites, and Devil’s snare.</p><p>I felt really odd during my second week there. We had just gotten out of Potions and me and Selene, and Vincent were heading to Astronomy. I couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, but we all settled in and I tried to ignore it as Mr. Kimble came in. We were still studying a star chart that we were going to use one of these days to go look at stars with telescopes.</p><p>I still really couldn’t keep focus, so I stared out the window of the Astronomy tower and watched the Black Lake below. I focused on its black ripples when someone’s mind caught my attention.</p><p>Well two minds.</p><p>The first was in a hurry, it was a girl who was in trouble and frantic. The latter I couldn’t tell only that they weren’t going to be pleasant to her. I furrowed my brow reaching for the girl's mind. Only for her to realize I was there. I started panicking no one had ever done that before. What was she doing?</p><p>Then she grabbed onto my mind with her own and almost took over me. I inhaled sharply as I was somewhere else and I was running. I could hear my breathing was in short, quick bursts. I was not in control. I could only watch.</p><p>I was in the Forbidden Forest. I recognized the outskirts of it for I had seen them from the Greenhouse in herbology and from my window in my room. Why was I here, and why was I running and from who?</p><p>I heard quick footsteps behind me. I couldn’t let them catch up to me. That would be bad. I knew that much.</p><p>I raced through the woods as fast as I could ignoring all the odd sounds around me. I still wasn’t in control. I wouldn’t know what to do if I did. What spell could I even use? If Lumose were more powerful I would have used it to blind my pursuer.</p><p>I was losing speed. No no no. I couldn’t lose speed, that would be so bad.</p><p>I weaved through trees, just eyes watching this play out. I grabbed a branch and swung around racing back towards Hogwarts. I could hear my purser getting closer and by the way they were cursing, angrier.</p><p>I put on a burst of speed weaving through trees trying to lose him before I- the girl hid behind a tree trunk breathing heavily. I couldn’t hear anything. Did I lose them? Was I safe?</p><p>I turned to look over out on one side of the trunk when I felt a wand point at my throat. I froze. I started to shake, and then realized I was crying. There was the flash of a spell and I was in so much pain, so much. I was still screaming when her mind let go of mine, and the last thing I saw before fainting was the class surrounding me and Mr. Kimble, Selene, Vince, and Ari looked worried.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>I woke up, and immediately my hands went to my throat and my breathing got quicker. I realized I wasn’t in the girl's head and more and I sighed laying back on a bed?</p><p>Everything was so bright so I squinted until my eyes adjusted to the harsh lights. Once I could see I realized I wasn’t in the Astronomy tower anymore. I looked around at my surroundings curiously.</p><p>It was a long room and mainly everything was white. Everything was very bright too. There were lots of beds with curtains around them as far as I could see from my bed. I was still in my robes, but I had a blanket over me. Then I realized that Selene was sitting in one of the chairs along with Vincent who was sleeping.</p><p>“H-hi Selene.” My voice was still shaky from fright but I tried to push past it. Selene immediately burst up at my voice startling Vince awake as well. I winced at the sudden movement.</p><p>Pepper guided Selene over to me and I took Selene’s hand and smiled. She frowned at me. “ What. The. Heck.” She told me. “ I thought something seriously bad had happened to you! Everyone was freaking out!!”</p><p>“ What did happen? I-i don’t remember anything besides being in the girls hea-” I inhaled sharply , the sharp pangs of the memories coming back and giving me a headache.</p><p>Selene looked worried and Vincent got up and came over as well. “ You sure gave the entire class of heck of a scare.” He said grimly. They both then explained that while I was staring at the window, my face had gone blank for a second then full of fear. My eyes had apparently glossed over and didn’t look normal.</p><p>“ It was like you were possessed as far as everyone has told me,” Selene commented and shivered.</p><p>I had looked scared and fallen out of my chair. I curled up into a ball and I had been breathing very hard. My eyes would flicker around but it wasn’t like I was looking at anyone but through them. Then towards the end I started crying and whimpering. Then I screamed and fainted.</p><p>“ Oh myyyy…” I groaned after Vincent had finished. “ How long have I been out?”</p><p>“ Only a few hours. You did miss lunch though.”</p><p>A sudden thought popped into my head. “ They didn’t tell my parents though, right?” I asked frantically. If they heard about this they would send me home! I didn’t want to go home.</p><p>“ I don’t think so yet…” Selene replied quietly.</p><p>“ Did they find me- the girl?” I asked quickly. They both looked at me with confused expressions. “ I-i was in her head! She was running from someone! They attacked her.” I trailed off as more and more panic seeped into my tone. Selene squeezed my hand and I gently squeezed it back.</p><p>“ Do you think I can leave?” I asked quietly. I didn’t want to be here any long and besides I was hungry…</p><p>Vincent responded first, “ They will probably have to give you a once over, but yes.” He called over the head nurse and she began checking me over. She gave me a thumbs up and I got out of the bed.</p><p>We were almost out of the room when suddenly several people bursted in with a girl on a stretcher. We didn’t get to see much of her but I got enough of a look at her that I knew who she was.</p><p>She had a burn mark on her neck, and I subconsciously felt there as well. This was the girl who took over my mind.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I drew Ari Newman for you all. You may not like her now but you'll like her later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>